Coytey
Coytey coy-tee is the capital of the Province of Coytey and one of the Four Ancient Cities of Bearstin located in northwest Bearstin. It is the third largest city in Bearstin and the economic center of the Province of Coytey. Coytey was the second of the Four Ancient Cities to be founded in Bearstin. It was named for the Coyote, an animal the Bearstinians associated with fear and warmongering. The city would eventually emulate that, becoming the most militaristic city in Bearstin, fielding an army that could take on the rest of the country. During the Destruction of Old Aydinir, Coytey was the launching point for Bearstinian forces as well as the top contributor of men. Coytians were believed to have made up over 55% of the invasion force. Coytey was the last city state to fall in the Unification War in 2 AD. During the Middle Ages, Coytey resisted Carinian Forces and was the lone Bearstinian controlled city in Northern Bearstin. When the Black Dynasty fought off Carinian Forces, they took control of Coytey through a puppet government before finally annexing them in 1678. In the Great Regional War, Coytians made up over 30% of the military. During the Bearstinian Civil War, Grand Marshal Frederick Wilson was escorted to Coytey by the Aydinirian Military. The Grand Marshal rallied his forces in Coytey and eventually besieged the City of Bearstin. The economy of Coytey is centered around Arms Manufacturing and Trade. Coytey is famous for its Coytian Military Academy which educated tens of thousands of Bearstinians a year. Coytey is famous for its sports as well with its Ice Hockey and Soccer teams being the most successful. Geography Coytey is located in Northwestern Bearstin and situated in the Urus Mountains. It is close to the disputed territory known as South Kavelia. The positioning in the mountains has helped the city repel invaders and develop it's own unique warrior culture. Architecture Coytey is the second oldest city in Bearstin and has gone through various architectural styles. The first level of Coytey consists of low income housing, manufacturing plants, and local retail stores. The housing is made in Industrial Style (1800s) and is made with insulated brick and stone. The second level is higher up on the mountain and consists of higher income housing, large manufacturing plants, and military institutions. These are done in Modern Coytian Style, a style similar to Industrial Style but with fancier roofing and windows. The Palace is built into the mountain but is decorated with Coytian relics and designed in a Middle Age style. Various other style can be seen throughout the city such as Middle Age style housing on the second level and Ancient style housing on the first level that are preserved for tourists. Climate Being located high up in the Urus Mountains, Coytian winters are long and harsh with the coldest temperatures recorded being on average -30°F (wind chill not taken into effect). The summers in Coytey can reach up to 70°F but the average temperature stays around 60. The Mountain winds usually make the city colder than usual and as such, temperature readings are not always accurate. Military Installations Coytey is the most militaristic city in Bearstin and the city itself is a stronghold. The two walls surrounding the city allow troops to operate on top and inside them. Turrets and Anti-Aircraft guns line the walls, and security is tight throughout the city. Fort Coytey is the official fort in the city and houses not only the Imperial Forces but also the Provincial Guard and the City Security. It is the largest fort in Bearstin by far and the most advanced. The Coytian Military Academy services Bearstinians who wish to join or advance their careers in the military. It's most notable classes include Basic Training (all 4 branches) as well as more advanced studies like Covert Ops, Special Forces, Royal Guard, and Officer Training. Demographics Coytey is the third most populous city in Bearstin with an estimated 7,856,297 residents. Race/Ethnicity Coytey has strict rules on immigration that are seperate from Bearstinian law. Given their close relations with Aydinirans in the Civil War and Great Regional War, the city has permitted Aydinirians as the only ethnic group apart from Bero's allowed in. All other groups are limited to foreign delegates or asylum purposes. Religion Coytey believes in the spirits of nature as most of Bearstin does with 90% of the Bero population saying they believe. The Aydinirian minority has spread their religion into Coytey with 7% of Bero residents and 97% of the Aydinirian residents believing. The other 3% of Bero and Aydinirian peoples answer that they are irreligious or wish to not specify.